Guet apens
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi]Ah Heero, gros malin... :p. Don't crack under pressure...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS.**

**Rating : T**

**Pour qui : encore à la petite chose là-bas (Hlo). ¤ pap'¤ C'était mon dernier jour en Belgique et je me suis réveillée avec ça en tête. Enfin juste le texte brut. Les dialogues ont été rajoutés après pour une meilleure lisibilité. Temps d'écriture : une heure.**

**Résumé : une routine qui s'installe presque tous les jours depuis des semaines…**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée ! **

**Message à Nyo : si tu laissais ton email je pourrais te répondre hé ! Et puis si tu veux lire une fic plus longue il y a Oops :p**

* * *

* * *

**Guet-apens.**

¤

**Bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, Bruxelles, 19 février AC 204, 07h30. **

¤

- Il est 07h30.

- Hein. Et ?

- Cela fait plus de 04h00 que mon organisme n'a pas été alimenté.

¤

Se retrouver dans une souricière,

coincé entre ses envies, ses peurs et ses espoirs.

Le pied dans une fourmilière, la tête dans une guêpière, les mains en l'air.

Rendez-vous ? Jamais même si cerné de doutes.

¤

- Toi ? Tu te nourris ?

- Je n'appellerais pas cela de la nourriture.

- Sors de ce corps Quatre Raberba Winner. T'as bouffé pire que notre cafet' ou notre distri.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non c'est bon.

- Un café ?

¤

La folie guette au détour d'une pensée et on suffoque à courir à perdre haleine.

Echapper à la soie meurtrière de l'ego, l'air manque, le souffle est court, le cœur bat trop fort, les jambes cèdent sous la trappe, les mains levées s'agrippent aux habitudes,

aux certitudes qui s'effritent comme le monde s'écroule.

¤

- J'aime pas leur café.

- « Sors de ce corps Quatre Raberba Winner ». Un thé ?

- Et le petit doigt en l'air aussi, Heero ?

¤

Debout les pieds brûlés par la chute, les genoux écorchés,

les mains râpées et le visage en feu on accélère, plus déterminé que jamais à échapper à un environnement qui veut devenir le sien.

¤

- De l'eau ?

- Trop cher ! Et celle d'ici est aussi dégueu que leur café.

- Je t'invite.

- Je veux _rien_, Heero, _merci_.

- Comme tu veux.

¤

On ne reconnaît rien, on n'avoue jamais, on ne fait confiance qu'à ses sens, son bon sens.

On est traqué.

¤

- Il est 11h30. Je vais au distributeur.

- « Ton organisme n'a pas été alimenté depuis 04h00 » ? Ma parole t'es un vrai bébé.

- Un bébé qui veut être opérationnel. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui. Que le garage me rende ma caisse parce que Une refuse que je la répare moi-même.

- C'est parce que les trois-quarts des pièces que tu y insères sont volées.

- Empruntés à durée indéterminée, monsieur ! Leur matos ici il est naze.

¤

Les murs ont des oreilles attentives, des yeux fascinants,

une bouche ironique, un corps animal, un cerveau affûté.

Les murs refusent de disparaître sous les feintes,

sous les failles.

¤

- Alors ?

- De quoi ? Ah… non c'est bon, merci, l'est bientôt une heure et y a entrecôte à la cantine. Si je bouffe là j'aurais plus faim.

- Un café ?

- J'ai l'air si mort que ça ? Merci mais _non merci_.

- Un thé ?

¤

On a envie de les briser ces murs, de briser leur présence que l'on sent quoi que l'on fasse,

de briser une voix qu'ils utilisent pour prendre la température,

de briser leur sourire rare, à peine esquissé, mais troublant,

de briser ce regard-chaîne qui semaine après semaine ajoute une maille pour s'accrocher au nôtre, de briser leur détermination

à faire ployer la nôtre.

¤

- Tu me vois teint en blond ?

- Je t'ai déjà vu en mission. C'était…

- Oh, écrase.

- Un verre alors ?

¤

On se refuse à subir des tensions subtiles dans leur audace,

subtiles parce que malgré tout elles nous touchent, audacieuses parce qu'elles sont nues,

complexes dans leur simplicité, irritantes parce que tentatrices malgré tout.

Parce que l'Homme est ainsi fait : souvent le caractère veut ce que l'on exècre.

¤

- Nan, pas soif. On t'a jamais dit que c'était pas équilibré de bouffer entre les repas ?

- Depuis quand tu manges équilibré ?

- … Go mon gars, avant de faire la queue pour un truc naze. C'est pas comme si ton bureau était vide.

- Comme tu veux.

¤

On veut souvent l'impossible, la calme tempête,

la violente douceur,

la possession libre,

la pudeur nue,

des liens qui ne retiennent pas mais qui soudent.

On veut le rangement mais le chaos excite autant qu'il enrage, déstabilise parce qu'il refuse l'ordre établi.

¤

- Il est 17h30. Je vais au distributeur.

- Hm ? C'est l'heure du quatre-heures ?

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Nan toujours pas.

¤

On veut tout et son contraire alors finalement on ne veut rien.

¤

- Il faut s'hydrater un minimum, Duo.

- J'ai mangé et bu ce midi, ça me suffit.

- …

- Quoi tu t'inquiètes pour le boulot ? Je suis un chameau tu le sais pas depuis le temps ? J'ai pas un métabolisme aussi rapide que le tien !

- Tout chameau que tu es il y aura bien un moment où tu auras _soif,_ Duo.

- …

¤

On veut s'accrocher à sa propre réalité, que reste-t-il si elle disparaît ?

¤

- Il est 23h07. Où en es-tu ?

- Quoi Heero, tu me demandes pas encore si je veux me faire racketter par ce mord-couilles de distri ?

- Non. Une me demande où tu en es avec le...

- Et pourquoi elle me le demande pas elle-même ?

- Demande-lui.

- ... Dis-lui que je viens de lui envoyer et que je vais pas tarder à me casser. Et toi ?

- J'ai fini.

¤

La collision de deux mondes veut une reconstruction ou un vide sidéral.

¤

- Ok.

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Je vais boire un verre au Rusty Bar. Tu viens ?

¤

On a le vertige. S'éloigner du bord. Vite.

¤

- Non merci.

- Comment tu n'as pas soif ? Tu n'as presque rien bu de la journée.

- Je bois pas d'alcool.

¤

On ne fuit pas non, jamais, on a l'instinct de survie, la présence d'esprit de s'ôter l'épine de l'échine.

L'intelligence de se tirer d'un mauvais pas.

¤

- J'ai dit « boire un verre », Duo. Tu mets ce que tu veux dedans.

- C'est vrai. Ce serait cool si j'étais pas si mort.

- Les canapés sont confortables, là-bas tu peux dormir tranquille.

¤

Rien ne sert de courir alors on fonce à s'en éclater le cœur, à sentir son corps brûler et ses muscles se disloquer

car à courir comme un forcené, on risque la déchirure, la rupture.

¤

- Et puis le Rusty est super enfumé et j'ai arrêté.

- La loi est passée, Duo et elle est respectée.

¤

Ne pas confondre vitesse et précipitation n'est-ce pas ?

S'éloigner du bord ? Pourtant on se jette à corps perdu dans le précipice,

reculer c'est céder du terrain et on ne cèdera jamais.

Alors au lieu d'aller droit dans le mur, on saute dans le vide si aveuglé que l'on est par sa propre détermination.

¤

- Merci ce sera pour une autre fois. Là j'ai envie de me poser tranquille.

- Alors je te dépose.

- Hein ?

- Ta voiture est morte, tu te rappelles ?

- Ouais mais non je prends un tax' et toi tu voulais boire un verre.

- Tu m'en donneras un une fois chez toi.

¤

Elle ne s'effrite jamais, elle se nourrit jusqu'à crier famine,

grille ses réserves pour n'en laisser que des cendres et ce sont ces mêmes cendres, le souvenir de ce qui a été qui va la rendre plus forte,

inébranlable même si touchée dans sa fondation.

Avant la détermination ne criait pas famine, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

¤

- Le taxi est plus « mord-couilles » que le distributeur, Duo.

¤

On serre les poings et on crie victoire avec l'air qui nous manque.

On est à l'abri de son propre paradoxe.

On arrête de se disperser, on se concentre sur le principal.

Le cœur reprend un rythme normal.

Le corps brûle moins.

Les mains ne sont plus en l'air mais à plat sur un clavier.

Les yeux sont fixés sur un écran plat comme son existence.

Les cheveux sont impeccablement coiffés même s'il fallait effiler quelques mèches parce qu'elles brouillaient le regard.

¤

- Alors ? Tu viens ?

- J'ai… encore deux-trois trucs à terminer, Heero. Nan mais tu peux y aller, je vais me débrouiller.

- Je t'attends.

¤

On travaille.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Vala, vala ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi crevarde :p

A bientôt !

Mithy ¤ dans quelques heures, Suissesse par intérim :p ¤


End file.
